1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a large illumination angle.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp due to its long-term reliability, environment friendliness, and low power consumption.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink dissipating heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface is generally planar. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a planar light source.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a large illumination angle to thereby function as a three-dimensional light source.